ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits for The Universe of Disney
Cast *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse (archive audio) *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Christopher Scarabosio – Sorcerer Mickey (vocal effects) *Russi Taylor – Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck *Catherine Cavadini – Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer – Knight Goofy, Pluto *Frank Welker – Figaro *Corey Burton – Yen Sid *Kath Soucie – Enchantress, Mrs. Hare *Mae Whitman – Tinker Bell *Jesse McCartney – Terence *Kristin Chenoweth – Rosetta *Lucy Liu – Silvermist *Raven-Symoné – Iridessa *Angela Bartys – Fawn *Pamela Adlon – Vidia *Annasophia Robb – Periwinkle *Jeff Bennett – Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers – Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury – Mrs. Potts *Veronica Taylor – Chip *Jo Anne Worley – Wardrobe *Bernadette Peters – Angelique *Tara Charendoff-Strong – Kitty "Hello Kitty" White *Justin Timberlake – Dear Daniel *Laura Summer – Mimmy White *Jodi Benson – Mary White *Robby Benson – George White *Jane Horrocks – Margaret White *John Cleese – Anthony White *Anthony DeMarco – Bambi *Alyson Stoner – Faline *Helena Bonham Carter – Spring Sprite *Patrick Stewart – Great Prince *Cree Summer Francks – Mena *Brianne Siddall – Thumper *Emma Rose Lima – Thumper's Sister #1 *Makenna Cowgill – Thumper's Stster #2 *Ariel Winter – Thumper's Sister #3 *Dee Bradley Baker – Mr. Hare *Keith Ferguson – Friend Owl *Wendee Lee – Flower *Robert Axelrod – Headless Horseman Hosts *Amy Adams *Julie Andrews *Hank Azaria *John Cleese *Terry Gilliam *Selena Gomez *Teri Hatcher *Jung Ho-Pak *Vanessa Hudgens *Eric Idle *Jeremy Irons *RuDee Lipscomb *Russell Means *Dylan and Cole Sprouse *Chelsea Staub Crew *Executive Producer: John Lasseter *Supervising Director: Stephen Anderson *Sequence Directors: **Pixote Hunt **Kevin Lima **George Scribner **Francis Glebas **Hendel Butoy **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg **Ralph Zondag **Dick Zondag **Robert Walker **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs **Jim Kammerud **Mike Gabriel **Adam Green **Brian Pimental **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Host Sequences Directed by Doh Hahn *Produced by: Donald W. Ernst *Conducted by: Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Head of Music: Don L. Harper *Adapted from Tokyo DisneySea's "Fantasmic!" Attraction at Tokyo Disney Resort *Inspired by Disney California Adventure's "World of Color" at Disneyland Resort *Associate Producers: **Lisa C. Cook **David Lovegren *Artistic Supervisors: **Visual Effects: ***David A. Bossert ***Ted C. Kierscey **Story Development: Burny Mattinson **London Story Development: Simon Wells **Layout: Mitchell Guintu Bernal **Backgrounds: Dean Gordon **Clean-Up: Alex Topete **Computer Generated Imagery: ***Steve Goldberg ***Shyu-Chyuan Huang ***Susan Thayer ***Mary Jane "M.J." Turner *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Assistant Artistic Coordinators: **Valeria Tutati **Lori Tyminski **Maria Elena Naggi **Giorgio Vallorani **Charles Pickens *Production Manager: Angelique N. Yen *Executive Music Producer: Peter Gelb *Supervising Music Producer: Jay David Saks *Edited by **Jessica Ambinder Rojas **Lois Freeman-Fox, A.C.E. *Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts *Special Visual Effects and 3-D Animation: **Industrial Light & Magic **Rhythm & Hues **VIFX ''Forgotten Prisoner'' *Directed by **Pixote Hunt **Kevin Lima *Art Director: Pixote Hunt ''The Sorcerer's Apprectice'' *Directed by: George Scribner ''Noah's Ark'' *Directed by Francis Glebas *Art Director: Daniel Cooper ''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Directed by **Hendel Butoy **Mark Dindal **Ralph Zondag **Dick Zondag *Art Directors: **Jess Winfield **Tad Stones Primeval World *Directed by **Ralph Zondag **Dick Zondag *Art Directors **William Perkins **Dean Gordon Three Happy Amigos *2D Animation Directed by Mike Gabriel *3D Animation Directed by Adam Green *Art Director: Daniel Cooper Hollywood Jamboree *Written and Directed by **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg **Ralph Zondag **Dick Zondag *Art Director: Susan McKinsey Goldberg Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Written and Directed by **Brian Pimental **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Art Directors: **Carl Jones **Carol Kieffer Police Animation ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Supervising Animators: **'Mickey Mouse': Andreas Deja **'Yen Sid': John Pomeroy *Animators: **Dale Baer **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Davide Benvenuti (Mickey Mouse) **Michael Cedeno **Andrew Chesworth **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook (Mickey Mouse) **Caroline Cruikshank **Trey Finney **Stéphane Sainte-Foi (Mickey Mouse) **Mario Furmanczyk **Randy Haycock (Mickey Mouse) **Mark Henn (Mickey Mouse) **Jay Jackson (Mickey Mouse) **Bert Klein **Matthew Kümmer **John Power (Mickey Mouse) **Tobias Schwarz (Mickey Mouse) **Tony Smeed **Athanassios Vakalis The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Senior Supervising Animators: **'Kim Possible'/'Ron Stoppable'/'Wade'/'Rufus': ***Mark McCorkle ***Bob Schooley **'Jake Long'/'Luong Lao Shi'/'Fu Dog'/'Trixie Carter'/'Arther "Spud" Spudinski': ***Jeff Goode **'Penny, Oscar, Trudy, BeBe, CeCe, and Suga Mama Proud'/'Puff': ***Bruce W. Smith **'T.J. Detweiler'/'Vince LaSalle'/'Ashley Spinelli'/'Gretchen Grundler'/'Mikey Blumberg'/'Gus Griswald': ***Paul Germain ***Joe Ansolabehere *Supervising Animators: **'Roger Rabbit': Andreas Deja **'Jessica Rabbit': James Baxter **'Scrooge McDuck'/'Huey, Dewey & Louie'/'Webby Vanderquack'/'Ludwig Von Drake': Tony Anselmo **'Chip 'n' Dale': Anthony DeRosa **'Gadget Hackwrench': Glen Keane **'Monterey Jack': T. Daniel Hofstedt **'Zipper the Fly': Barry Temple *Florida Animation Supervisors: **'Chip 'n' Dale': John Ripa **'Gadget Hackwrench': Mark Henn **'Zipper the Fly': Russ Edmonds *Paris Animation Supervisor: **'Gadget Hackwrench': Stéphane Sainte-Foi *London Animation Supervisor: **'Zipper the Fly': Kathy Zielinski *Animators: **Geroges Abolin **Tim Allen **Ruben A. Aquino **James Baker **Jared Beckstrand **Nancy Beiman **Alfredo Cassano **Jerry Yu Ching **Sandro Cleuzo **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Robert Espanto Domingo **Lauren Faust **Brian Ferguson **Douglas Frankel **Thomas Gately **David Hancock **Randy Haycock **Ron Husband **Sang-Jin Kim **Bert Klein **Joe Oh **Jamie Oliff **Mark Pudleiner **Michael Show **Marc Smith **Alessandra Sorrentino **Chad Stewart **Michael Stocker **Andreas Wessel-Therhorn **Frans Vischer **Theresa Wiseman **Anthony Ho Wong **Ellen Woodbury **Phil Young Primeval World *Supervising Animators: **'Godzilla': ***Shinichi Suzuki ***Hisashi Wada **'Tyrannosaurus Rex'/'Triceratops'/'Pteranodon'/'Stegosaurus': John Pomeroy **'Woolly Mammoth': Kellie D. Lewis **'Sabertoothed Tiger': Dominique Monfery **'Supporting Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures': Dick Zondag **'Ufomud the Neanderthal': Glen Keane **'Homo Sapien Girl': Mark Henn *London Animation Supervisors: **'Tyrannosaurus Rex'/'Triceretops'/'Pteranodon'/'Stegosaurus': Len Simon **'Homo Sapien Girl': James Baxter *Animators: **Linda Bel **Bolhem Bouchiba (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Rebecca Wilson Breese (Muatod) **Darrin Butts **Darko Cesar **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Sasha Dorogov **Ken Duncan **Marc Eoche-Duval (Sabertoothed Tiger) **Stéphane Sainte-Foi (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Juanjo Guarnido (Sabertothed Tiger) **John E. Hailey **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Byron Howard **Ron Husband **Fabrice Joubert **Hisamitsu Kashima (Godzilla) **Sergei Kouchnerov **Makoto Koyama (Godzilla) **Alex Kupershmidt **Cory Loftis **Andrea Losch **Zoltan Maros (Sabertoothed Tiger) **Teresa Martin **Branko Mihanovic **Hirofumi Nakata (Godzilla) **Sachio Nishiyama (Godzilla) **Tahsin Özgür (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Irene Parkins **William Recinos **Kunio Shimamura (Godzilla) **Hyunpei Tatenaka (Godzilla) **Yoshihiro Tsuji (Godzilla) **Kristoff Vergne (Ufomud the Neanderthal) **Sachiko Wakabayashi (Godzilla) **William Wright Three Happy Amigos *Supervising Animators: **'Donald Duck'/'Daisy Duck': Tony Anselmo **'José Carioca': Dale Baer **'Panchito Pistoles': Tim Allen **'Magic Sarape': Randy Cartwright **'Charo': Tony Smeed **'Toy Bull': Athanassios Vakalis *Animators: **Ruben A. Aquino (Donald Duck) **Anne Marie Bardwell **Tom Bancroft **Tony Bancroft **Doug Bennett **Aaron Blaise **Travis Blaise (Toy Bull) **Bolhem Bouchiba **Rebecca Wilson Breese **Andrew Chesworth **Sandro Cleuzo **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Caroline Cruikshank **Renato Dos Anjos **Federico Ferrari (Donald Duck) **Trey Finney (Toy Bull) **Tony Fucile **Mario Furmanczyk **Tim George **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Bert Klein **Matthew Kümmer **James Lopez **James McGinlay (Donald Duck) **Mike Merell **Roy Meurin **Gregory G. Miller **Tiny Price (Magic Sarape) **Jason Ryan **Tony Smeed **Michael Surrey **Oskar Urretabizkaia (Toy Bull) **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Toy Bull) Hollywood Jamboree *Supervising Animators: **'Katharine Hepburn'/'Greta Garbo'/'Katie Couric'/'Kathryn Beaumont'/'Diana Ross and the Supremes': Mark Henn **'Marx Brothers'/'Ozzie Nelson'/'Bing Cosby'/'Bob Hope'/'Woody Allen'/'Sylvester Stallone'/'Tom Hanks'/'Walter Cronkite'/'Shaquille O'Neal'/'Robin Williams': Eric Goldberg **'Charles Laughton'/'Spencer Tracey'/'Freddie Bartholomew': Michael Cedeno **'Cab Calloway'/'Whoopi Goldberg': Bruce W. Smith **'Macaulay Culkin': Athanassios Vakalis **'Oprah Winfrey': Ruben A. Aquino **'Jackie Chan': Aaron Blaise **'Hello Kitty and her Family/My Melody/Tuxedo Sam/Chip the Seal': Norman Drew *London Animation Supervisor: **'Greta Garbo'/'Katie Couric': James Baxter *Tokyo Animation Supervisors: **'Hello Kitty and her Family/My Melody/Tuxedo Sam/Chip the Seal': ***Shinichi Suzuki ***Hisashi Wada *Animators: **Georges Abolin **Tim Allen **James Baker **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Anne Marie Bardwell **Jared Beckstrand **Nancy Beiman **Jerry Yu Ching **Sandro Cleuzo **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Bernard Derriman **Robert Espanto Domingo **Ken Duncan **Allan Fernando **Brian Ferguson **Will Finn **Stéphane Sainte-Foi **Douglas Frankel **Tony Fucile **Thomas Gately **Lennie K. Graves **David Hancock **Randy Haycock **Mark Henn **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Byron Howard **Ron Husband **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Hisamitsu Kashima **Sang-Jin Kim **Chrystal S. Klabunde **Bert Klein **Makoto Koyama **Dominique Monfery **Hirofumi Nakata **Sachio Nishiyama **Joe Oh **Jamie Oliff **Mark Pudleiner **Andy Schmidt **Kunio Shimamura **Michael Show **Marc Smith **Chad Stewart **Michael Stocker **Hyunpei Tatenaka **Andreas Wessel-Therhorn **Yoshihiro Tsuji **Frans Vischer **Sachiko Wakabayashi **Alexander Williams **Theresa Wiseman **Anthony Ho Wong **Ellen Woodbury **Phil Young Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Supervising Animators: **'Spring Sprite': Anthony DeRosa **'Bambi': Randy Haycock **'Faline': Jared Beckstrand **'Great Prince': Ron Husband **'Thumper and his Sisters/Mr. and Mrs. Hare': Chris Bailey **'Friend Owl': Dale Baer **'Flower': James Lopez **'Headless Horseman': Glen Keane *Florida Animation Supervisor: **'Spring Sprite'/'Headless Horseman': Mark Henn *London Animation Supervisor: **'Bambi': James Baxter *Animators: **Georges Abolin (Bambi) **Tim Allen **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Davide Benvenuti (Bambi) **David Berthier (Bambi) **Aaron Blaise (Headless Horseman) **Travis Blaise **Rebecca Wilson Breese (Spring Sprite) **Chris Buck **Dave Burgess **Michael Cedeno **Farouk Cherfi (Bambi) **Sandro Cleuzo (Spring Sprite) **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook (Bambi) **Lino DiSalvo (Headless Horseman) **Ken Duncan **Adam Dykstra **Russ Edmonds **Allan Fernando (Thumper) **Will Finn **Trey Finney (Bambi/Headless Horseman) **Stéphane Sainte-Foi (Headless Horseman) **Tony Fucile (Headless Horseman) **Thomas Gately **Rodolphe Guenoden **Lennie K. Graves **David Hancock (Great Prince) **Mark Henn (Headless Horseman) **Byron Howard (Bambi) **James Young Jackson (Spring Sprite) **Jay Jackson (Bambi) **Sang Jin-Kim (Great Prince) **Cory Loftis (Spring Sprite) **Satjit Matharu (Bambi) **Gregory G. Miller **Sachio Nishiyama (Great Prince) **Terry O'Toole (Great Prince) **Joe Oh (Spring Sprite) **Irene Parkins **Eric Pigors **David Pruiksma **John Ripa (Flower) **Tobias Schwarz (Bambi) **Tony Smeed (Spring Sprite) **Yoshimichi Tamura **Barry Temple **Chris Wahl **Theresa Wiseman **Anthony Ho Wong (Headless Horseman) **Ellen Woodbury (Headless Horseman) **David Zaboski (Spring Sprite) **Kathy Zielinski Story Development and Research The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Story Development: **Kevin Deters **Brian Kesinger **Raymond S. Persi Primeval World *Story Development/Research: **Ricardo F. Delgado **Kevin Deters **James Fujii **John Harrison **Dr. Marc Okrand **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Settings of Folk Songs *Story Development: **Ron Clements **John Musker **Tony Craig **Roberts Gannaway **Linda Woolverton **Donovan Cook **Eugene Salandra **Robert Gibbs **Terry Naughton **Todd Kurosawa **Pat Ventura **Don Dougherty **Stevie Wermers *Cartoon Pizza Story Development: **Jim Jinkins **Jeff Buckland **David Campbell Hollywood Jamboree *Story Development: **Eric Goldberg **Phil Harnage **Raymond S. Persi **Ralph Zondag Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Story Development: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Kevin Deters **Ben Gluck **Glen Keane **Brian Kesinger **Larry Leker **Raymond S. Persi **Brian Pimental **Jeanne Rosenberg **Robert Sledge Visual Development and Character Design Primeval World *Visual Development: **Francis Glebas **Kelvin Yasuda *Character Design: **Ritsuko Notani **Tina Price **Rick Maki **Ricardo F. Delgado Settings of Folk Songs *Visual Development: **Dave Kohut **Joe Pitt **Eugene Salandra **Victoria Ying *Visual Development (Cartoon Pizza): **Jim Jinkins **Fariba Adams **Mike Foran **Pat Giles **Matthew C. Peters **Vinh Truong Hollywood Jamboree *Character Design/Caricatures: **Mark Dindal **Eric Goldberg **Phil Harnage **Cory Loftis **Eugene Salandra **Dick Zondag **Ralph Zondag Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Visual Development: **Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi **Kelvin Yasuda **Glen Keane **Arturo A. Hernandez **Bob McKnight **Robert Sledge **Valeria Tutati **Lori Tyminski **Maria Elena Naggi **Giorgio Vallorani **Charles Pickens Computer Generated Imagery *Modelers: **Stefano Dubay **Dylan Ekren **Kevin Geiger **Paul Giacoppo **Brian Wesley Green **Brien Hindman **Ke Jiang **Tony Jung **Susan Kim **Jon Krummel **David Mullins **Clayton Osmus **Eric Provan **Ryan Tottle Music *Music Scoring Engineer: **Wolfgang Amadeus *Music Preparation: **Disney Youth Group Programs, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL *Recorded and Mixed at **Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Forgotten Prisoner ;"Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565" (Vanessa-Mae single) *Composed by Johann Sebastian Bach *Produced and Arranged by Mike Batt *Featured Violinist: Vanessa-Mae *Featured Organist: Peter Schindler (Sandtner organ of Eichstätt Cathedral, Eichstätt, Bavaria, Germany) *Courtesy of EMI Records The Sorcerer's Apprentice ;"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" *Composed by Paul Dukas *Produced and Arranged by Don L. Harper Noah's Ark ;"Pomp and Circumstance - Marches 1, 2, 3 and 4" *Composed by Sir Edward Elgar *Produced and Arranged by Peter Schickele *Choral Performance: The Crouch End Festival Chorus *Featured Soprano: Gwyneth Jones *Choir Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Produced and Arranged by Evan Jolly *Conducted by Ben Foster *Choral Performance: Ysgol Glanaethwy Show Choir, Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, UK *Backing Vocals: **Maxi Anderson **Rick Astley **Gary Barlow **Kiki Dee **Davey Johnstone **Andrea Robinson **Phil Spalding **Rose Stone **Tata Vega **Julia Waters **Luther Waters **Maxine Waters **Oren Waters Primeval World *Supervised by Alan Silvestri ;"The Nesting Grounds/The Egg Travels" (from Dinosaur) *Composed by James Newton Howard *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Choral Performance: Crouch End Festival Chorus ;"Night of the Tiger" (from 10,000 B.C.) *Composed by **Harald Kloser **Thomas Wanker *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond ;"Bacchanalia" (from Lord of the Flies) *Composed by Philippe Sarde *Adapted from Stravinsky's "Rite of Spring" *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond *Choral Performance: The Trinity Boys Choir ;"Godzilla (Main Theme)" *Composed by Akira Ifukube *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond ;"Jurassic Park Suite" *Composed by John Williams *Produced and Arranged by Mark Hammond Walpurgis Night ;"Night on Bald Mountain" *Composed by Modest Mussorgsky *Produced and Arranged by James Horner ;"Ave Maria, Op. 52 No. 6" *Composed by Franz Schubert *Special English Lyrics: Rachel Field *Produced and Arranged by James Horner *Featured Soprano: Renée Fleming *Choral Performance: Ambrosian Choir Settings of Folk Songs *Special Guest Performance: Carly Simon *Featured Banjoist: Buddy Watcher *Featured Soprano: Gwyneth Jones *Featured Alto: Barbara McAlister *Featured Tenor: Bruce Ford *Featued Baritone: Robert McFerrin Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Arrangement of Music: Leroy Anderson *Produced and Arranged by Gavin Greenaway Three Happy Amigos *Supervised by Christophe Beck ;"What a Wonderful World" *Written by Bob Thiele and George David Weiss *Produced and Arranged by Christophe Beck *Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir ;"Tico Tico No Fubá" *Written by Zequinha De Abreu *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ;"Aquarela do Brasil" *Written and Composed by Ary Barroso *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira *Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir *Featuring BR6 ;"Have You Been to Bahia?" *Written by Dorival Caymmi *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira *Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Sung by Rob Paulsen ;"Pandeiro & Flute" *Composed by Benedito Lacerda *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ;"Os Quindins de Yayá" *Written and Composed by Ary Barroso *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ;"The Three Caballeros" *Written and Composed by Manuel Esperón, Ernesto Cortázar, and Ray Gilbert *Produced and Arranged by John Powell *Sung by Carlos Alazraqui, Rob Paulsen and Tony Anselmo ;"Mexico" *Written and Composed by Charles Wolcott, Edmundo Santos, and Ray Gilbert *Produced and Arranged by John Powell *Featuring Charo ;"Jarabe Pateño" *Written by Jonás Yeverino Cárdenas *Produced and Arranged by John Powell ;"Lilongo" *Written and Composed by Felipe Gil *Produced and Arranged by John Powell *Featuring Trío Calaveras ;"You Belong To My Heart" *Written and Composed by Agustín Lara and Ray Gilbert *Produced and Arranged by John Powell *Featuring Charo ;Finale *"Saludos Amigos" Written and Composed by Ned Washington and Charles Wolcott *"The Three Caballeros" Reprise Written and Composed by Ray Gilbert and Manuel Esperón *Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira, Christophe Beck and John Powell *Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir Hollywood Jamboree *Supervised by Alan Silvestri ;"Fanfare from Kings Row" *Composed by Erich Wolfgang Korngold *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"The Entertainer" *Composed by Scott Joplin *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Cockoo Song" *Arrangement of Music: Marvin Hatley *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Breakfast Machine" (from Pee-wee's Big Adventure) *Composed by Danny Elfman *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman ;"Take Us Out" (from Rudy) *Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler ;"Theme Song from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater" *Written by David Pomeranz *Produced and Arranged by Christophe Beck ;"Hooray for Hollywood" *Music Composed by Richard A. Whiting *Lyrics Written by Johnny Mercer *Produced and Arranged by David Newman Bambi and the Spring Sprite ;Music from Bambi *Composed by Franck Churchill & Edward H. Plumb *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson ;Score from Bambi II *Composed by Bruce Broghton *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson ;"Firebird Suite - 1919 Version" *Composed by Igor Stravinsky *Produced and Arranged by Scott Erickson The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra (Ages 7 and up) Piano *TBA, 14 – Westminster, London, England, UK Stride Piano *TBA, 12 – Marceline, MO Electronic Keyboards *TBA, 13 – Kenigston, London, England, UK Synthesizer *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Synclavier *TBA, 14 – Fort Lauderdale, FL Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar *TBA, 14 – Las Vegas, NV Fender Precision Bass Guitar *TBA, 12 – Malibu, CA Gibson Les Paul Rhythm Guitar *TBA, 13 – Liverpool, England, UK RK-100 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Beverly Hills, CA Roland AX-7 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Paris, France Roland V-Drums *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Percussion *Drum Kit: TBA, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBA, 9 – Encino, CA *Snare Drum: TBA, 11 – Greendale, WI *Tenor Drum: TBA, 12 – Mesa, AZ *Bass Drum: TBA, 15 – Jackson, MS *Cymbals: TBA, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBA, 13 – Beijing, China *Triangle: TBA, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBA, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBA, 13 – Marne-la-Vallée, France *Glockenspiel: TBA, 14 – Kilkenny, Ireland *Xylophone: TBA, 8 – Swansea, Wales, UK *Vibraphone: TBA, 10 – Cardiff, Wales, UK *Tubular Bells: TBA, 13 – Paris, France *Congas and Bongos: TBA, 11 – Columbia, SC *Crotales: TBA, 8 – Santa Fe, NM *Güiro: TBA, 7 – San Diego, CA *Taiko: TBA, 13 – Tokyo, Japan *Ipu: TBA, 14 – Honolulu, Oahu, HI *Whip: TBA, 11 – Dublin, Ireland *Ratchet: TBA, 7 – Jerusalem, Isreal *Handbell and Jingle Bells: TBA, 13 – Orlando, FL *Washboard: TBA, 9 - Greenville, MS *Spoons: TBA, 12 - Nashville, TN *Ugly Stick: TBA, 11 - Newton, TX Harp *TBA, 12 – Glendale, CA *TBA, 14 – Pontnewynydd, Wales, UK Violin I *TBA, 12 – Houston, TX *TBA, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA *TBA, 12 – North Bellmore, NY *TBA, 12 – Charleston, SC *TBA, 12 – Appleton, WI *TBA, 12 – Whitter, CA *TBA, 12 – La Canada, CA *TBA, 9 – Fullerton, CA *TBA, 12 – San Diego, CA *TBA, 9 – La Crescenta, CA *TBA, 12 – Palm Springs, CA *TBA, 10 – Northridge, CA *TBA, 10 – Davis, CA *TBA, 11 – Bellaire, TX *TBA, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY Violin II *TBA, 11 – Falls Church, VA *TBA, 12 – Durham, NC *TBA, 12 – Hawthorne, CA *TBA, 12 – Orem, UT *TBA, 11 – Boalsburg, PA *TBA, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL *TBA, 9 – Monterey Park, CA *TBA, 10 – Los Angeles, CA *TBA, 10 – Setauket, NY *TBA, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA *TBA, 12 – Amherst, NY *TBA, 9 – Westlake Village, CA *TBA, 11 – Broadway, Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY Viola *TBA, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK *TBA, 12 – Chula Vista, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Del Mar, CA *TBA, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH *TBA, 11 – Provo, UT *TBA, 11 – Locust Valley, NY *TBA, 12 – Arcadia, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA *TBA, 10 – Phoenix, AZ *TBA, 10 – Monterey, CA Cello *TBA, 12 – Palmdale, CA *TBA, 9 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lake Buff, IL *TBA, 11 – Corona, CA *TBA, 11 – Chicago, IL *TBA, 9 – Staten Island, NY *TBA, 12 – Miami, FL *TBA, 11 – Queens, New York, NY *TBA, 12 – Columbia, MD *TBA, 10 – Payson, UT Double Bass *TBA, 12 – Beverly Hills, CA *TBA, 12 – Berkshire, England, UK *TBA, 12 – St. Charles, IL *TBA, 11 – Wheaton, IL *TBA, 11 – Riverwoods, IL *TBA, 10 – San Francisco, CA *TBA, 10 – Boise, ID *TBA, 9 – Cleveland, MS Fiddle *TBA, 13 - Austin, TX Guitar *TBA, 14 - La Quinta, CA Bass Guitar *TBA, 14 - Nashville, TN Banjo *TBA, 14 - New Orleans, LA Cigar Box Guitar *TBA, 14 - Montgomery, AL Washtub Bass *TBA, 14 - Atlanta, GA Ukelele *TBA, 11 – Napili, Maui, HI Slack-Key Guitar *TBA, 13 – Hilo, Hawaii, HI Accordion *TBA, 13 - Santa Fe, NM Harmonica *TBA, 12 - Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK Piccolo *TBA, 8 – Springfield, IL Flutes *TBA, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ *TBA, 12 – Milford, MI English Horn *TBA, 13 – Bristol, England, UK Clarinets *TBA, 12 – Surrey, England, UK *TBA, 11 – Rockville, MI Bass Clarinet *TBA, 13 – Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, UK Oboe *TBA, 12 – Bakersville, CA *TBA, 12 – Northville, MI Bassoon *TBA, 11 – Calimesa, CA *TBA, 11 – Homer, MI Contrabassoon *TBA, 11 – Denver, CO Soprano Saxophone *TBA, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY Alto Saxophone *TBA, 10 – Dover, DE *TBA, 10 – Grays, Essex, England, UK Tenor Saxophone *TBA, 11 – Detroit, MI *TBA, 11 – Holt, Norfolk, England, UK Baritone Saxophone *TBA, 12 – Madison, WI Horn *TBA, 12 – Elmhurst, IL *TBA, 12 – Little Rock, AR *TBA, 12 – North Royalton, OH *TBA, 12 – Bath, NY Trumpet *TBA, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC *TBA, 11 – Tualatin, OR *TBA, 11 – Dana Point, CA *TBA, 11 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Coopersburg, PA Cornet *TBA, 10 – Pierce, CO *TBA, 10 – Pierce, CO Trombone *TBA, 11 – Colton, CA *TBA, 11 – Clovis, CA *TBA, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ *TBA, 12 – Atlanta, GA Bass Trombone *TBA, 12 – Helena, MT *TBA, 12 – Charleston, WV Tuba *TBA, 10 – Providence, RI Sousaphone *TBA, 10 – Washington, D.C. Jug *TBA, 13 - Mobile, AL Kazoo *TBA, 7 - Tallahassee, FL *TBA, 8 - Hertfordshire, England, UK Conch *TBA, 13 - Lihue, Kauai, HI Video References Video Reference Cast The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Gadget Hackwrench – Sherri Lynn Stoner *Isabella Garcia Shapiro – Maria Rubia, Chesca Miles, Rachel Hurd-Wood Hollywood Jamboree *Katie Couric – Herself *Pee-wee Herman – Paul Reubens *Mr. Bean – Rowan Atkinson *Oprah Winfrey – Herself *Robin Williams – Himself *Andrea Martin – Herself *Mr. T. – Himself *Kathy Najimy – Herself *Tom Hanks – Himself *Jackie Chan – Himself *Colin Firth – Himself *Whoopi Goldberg – Herself *Diana Ross – Beyoncé Knowles *Florence Ballard – Jennifer Hudson *Mary Wilson – Anika Noni Rose Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Spring Sprite – Sherri Lynn Stoner *Headless Horseman – Christopher Walken Video Reference Crew *Director: Gary Halvorson *Camera: Mustapha Khan *Cinematographer: Scott Kaye *Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker Post Production *Sound Editing and Re-recording: **Buena Vista Sound *Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: **Skywalker Sound *Sound Design and Supervision: **Steve Boeddeker **Christopher Boyes **Lou Esposito **Frank Eulner **Will Files **Gregory King **Shannon Mills **Tom Myers **Gary Rydstrom **Addison Teague **Randy Thom *Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: **Daren King **Robert Kizer **Michael Silvers *Dialogue and ADR Editors: **Dave Chmela **Albert Height **Morten Folmer Nielsen **Jonathan Null **Christopher T. Welch *Co-Sound Designers: **Yann Delpuech **Tom Myers **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Designer: **Dustin Cawood *Supervising Sound Editors: **Steve Boeddeker **Colette Dahanne CAS **Frank Eulner **Dennis Leonard **Tom Myers **Michael Silvers **Gwendolyn Yates Whittle **Matthew Wood *Sound Effects Editors: **Colette Dahanne CAS **Tim Nielsen **E. Larry Oatfield **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Editor: **Steve Slanec *Re-Recording Engineer: **Christopher Barnett *Re-Recording Mixers: **Aria Boediman **Christopher Boyes **Colette Dahanne CAS **Mark Ettel **Lora Hirscheberg **Greg Krueger **Mel Metcalfe **Shawn Murphy **Tom Myers **Terry O'Bright **Juan Peralta **Terry Porter **Gary Rizzo **Keith Rogers **Gary Rydstrom **Christopher Scarabosio **Randy Thom **Gregory H. Watkins **Michele Woods *First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor *Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio Category:The Universe of Disney Category:Post Credits